User blog:ChocolateBliss/Bloodbath Chapter Nine
Day Nine-Ten Balloon's POV Uhh, is Taco..DEAD? I don't hear her. I gently check her pulse. Her heart's still beating. Thank goodness for that. What's the time now? Everything is dying down outside. We don't really know or care about what's happening out there anymore. It's not that we WANT the fighters to die. They don't know us, and we don't know them. Despite that, we're STILL hiding. So it's not like we can ignore the apocalypse. {beep} {air blowing} Hopefully Taco wakes up in the morning. She's been through ALOT. {light flickers} Geez, it's so dark in here without the light on.. I slowly drift to sleep, Taco still sleeping in my arms. The Next Day {yawning} I open an eye, a beige shell smiling at me. "Good morning Balloon." She woke up BEFORE me? Wow.. "You too Taco. ..Did you sleep okay?" She nods. "Yes, but I'm still a bit weak.." That makes sense. {squish} Her face turns green. "Wh-What the--?! What was that noise?!" ..It sounded like something..wet.. I frown. "..Didn't one of your veggies fall out of you last night?" Taco blushes. "When you put it that way it seems like I NEED my vegetables to survive or something. Also, that was gross." Don't you? "..You do, right?" She shakes her head. "Not really. It's not like I'll--" {vomiting} ?????!!!!!! Did she just.. {choking} Eww.. ..Maybe I should help her. I walk over to the little corner Taco threw up in. She stares at me. "Uhh..sorry if I was kind of..noisy.." There's no silent way to vomit. {nervous chuckle} "It's okay. It's not your fault. But maybe you should put your tomato back into your shell.." {gasp} "NO!!" ..Huh? "..Why not? Don't you need--" Taco waves her hand. "Don't be so silly Balloon. This isn't the first time it's happened." Riiiiiight. {rustle} I'm still going to put your tomato back. I grab the sliced tomato, and carefully place it into Taco's shell. She slightly shakes near the wall. "Thanks Balloon. Not that I needed it, but still." No problem. We sit in silence for a moment, until Taco rushes back into the corner. Is she going to--'' {coughing} ''..Nevermind. She must be REALLY sick. {gulp} "Sorry Balloon. I'm just really nauseous.." ..Maybe you're like, hungry or something? {banging} "Here's a bin for you, in case you..you know." {sigh of relief} "Thanks.." It's nothing really.. {rustling} {beep} {cold air blows} The two of us move back to the cots, sitting near the AC. Uhh..speaking of which..I don't think any of us had eaten anything since a few days ago. {unzipping} Taco raises an eyebrow. "You're eating lunch NOW?! It's only nine in the morning Balloon!" Breakfast. {groan} "You mean BREAKFAST. Besides, I don't remember the last time YOU ate something." She blinks, flushing. "I..uh..well.." Mmhm. {munching} "..I already ate!" ..Oh really? {deep breath} "Are you sure?" {facepalm} "OF COURSE I AM!! GEEZ!" No need to scream. {grunt} "..I'm going back to bed." Wh-What?! Why?! I instantly store my lunchboxes away. "I don't get it. We just woke up. Why are you going back to sleep Taco?!" She cuddles in her sleeping bag, turning the other way. "I'm full, okay?! And sleeping on an empty stomach isn't a good thing. You should have known that!" ..Like it matters. I glance at her one last time. "..Taco?" {groan} She turns around, facing me. "..Are you alright? You seem..off.." Her smile fades. "I'm fine Balloon. Stop worrying about me so much." ..I'm not sure.. {sad sigh} "If you say so Taco." She rolls over again. "Uhh..let me know if you need anything, okay?" {sigh} "Sure.." Good. Thank you. {snoozing} {groan} Now what?! Since Taco's asleep, what's the point of staying awake? I don't want to wake her up. She'll just yell at me. {snoring} !!!!!!!!! ..Maybe I'll watch her sleep..just for a teeny bit. {beep} Hopefully the cold air will help with her intense nausea. ..Wait. Why did she vomit again? Taco clearly said that she already ate. But..if she already ate..then why did she throw up? Unless.. Is Taco..STARVING herself?! Or is she forcing herself to heave? {plop} ???!!!! Her lettuce is slowly tearing apart. And the same tomato is becoming very squishy.. I know she STILL feels bad for what she did to me, but..this isn't good either. She may not be hanging over the ceiling or writing suicide notes, but STILL!! Taco is slowly "doing away" with herself..and in front of me, too.. Category:Blog posts